A Journey Through Facebook
by sydg813
Summary: This is my first Glee story, and Facebook fic. it has klaine, quam, finchel, mentions of: jesse/blaine and sam/blaine and hints of wevid. it is a story of Klaine I hope you like it! There are A Very Potter Musical references. read & reveiw. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Reconnecting

**A/N: Ik that I should be focusing on my other story, but I could NOT resist a Glee Facebook fic**

**this will have Klaine (loads of it! :D ), Quam, Finchel, (mentions of) jessie/blaine (mentions of) sam/blaine and hints of wevid (they are SO in the closet in live with each other!) Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" and i plan on writing more for this, i just needed to set up Klaine in this chapter. Hope you like it! READ & REVIEW!**

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Potter**

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Potter** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Potter? Really Blaine? Do you have something against your last name?

**Blaine Potter**: NO! I just like Harry Potter a lot more than I like my last name

**Kurt Hummel**: whatever you say Blaine, whatever you say

* * *

**Blaine Potter**: is watching A Very Potter Musical … again. Doesn't the guy that plays Harry look just like me?

**(Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Adams**, **David McGlauchlin **and 5 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: i LOVE AVPM! What are you talking about? He does NOT look like you!

**Wes Adams**: I gotta go with kurt on both of them. AVPM rocks, and he has an AFRO! He does NOT look like you blaine!

(**David McGlauchin **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **David McGlauhin **and **Wes Adams**

(**Blaine Potter **likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: Who are these people?

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, do they go to Dalton? Your not supposed to befriend the enemy! You were supposed to spying, not socializing!

(**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones** and 7 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: relax guys, they are really nice. And, apparently, I'm not a very good spy

(**Blaine Potter **and 2 others like this)

**Blaine Potter**: Kurt, it helps when you wear the uniform

**David McGlauchin**: yea, kurt you're a REALLY bad spy

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: I want to go to Pigfarts!

(**Blaine Potter **likes this)

**Blaine Potter**: thats on Mars! :)

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Potter **to **Kurt Hummel**: Are we still on for dinner later at Breadsticks?

**Santana Lopez**: ;)

**Mercedes Jones**: KURT HUMMEL! You have a DATE with BLAINE and you didnt TELL ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

(**Finn Hudson**, **Rachel Berry, **and 12 others like this)

**Rachel Berry: **you know kurt, you really shouldn't be dating the enemy. Look at what happen with jesse.

(**Finn Hudson **and** Santana Lopez **like this)

**Jesse St. James**: Hey! Rachel, you know that I'm sorry!

**Kurt Hummel: **calm down 'cedes. Its NOT a date. Its merely two friends, both gay, how happen to be going out to dinner alone together.

**Wes Adams: **come on kurt. We all know it's a date. Blaines only been talking about it since you guys decided to go out!

(**David McGlauchlin**, **Mercedes Jones** and 15 others like this)

**Blaine Potter**: So that means that were still on for later? :D And wes, don't lie! *blushes*

**Kurt Hummel**: yes blaine, we are, but next time you post that on a SOCIAL NETWORK, we wont be. You can TEXT me next time!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: had a great time tonight with **Blaine Potter**, even though it seemed that ALL OF NEW DIRECTIONS (and, oddly enough a few Warblers) were there! You see Blaine, this is why you DON'T POST YOUR PLANS ON FACEBOOK!

**Blaine Potter**: I would hit like for that, but I didn't like the part when you yelled at me. I had a great time tonight also Kurt. It was nice to meet all of New Directions, and to see Mercedes again. She really hit it off with Wes and David.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Wes Adams**, and 15 others like this)

**David McGauchlin: **Yeah, Mercedes is pretty cool. We should hang with her more!

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Adams**, and **David McGlauchlin** like this)

* * *

**Blaine Potter**, **Wes Adams**, and **David McGlauchlin** are now friends with **Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson **and 4 others

(**Blaine Potter**, **Wes Adams**, **Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and 6 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Yeah! My new friends are friends with New Directions!

**Wes Potter**: Hey Finn, you seem pretty cool. Wanna have a Warblers/New Directions COD game?

(**David McGauchlin**,** Finn Hudson**,** Blaine Potter** and 15 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: Sure! When do you guys wanna play us?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaaiinnee! Not you too! PLEASE tell me you don't take part in their COD games!

**Blaine Potter**: Sorry Kurt, I dont want to lie to you

(15 people like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Sam Evans**: Not that I have anything against you for it, but why didn't you join the rest of ND in your mission to spy on Blaine and I?

**Sam Evans**: I wasn't feeling to good. How did it go. Did you flip when you saw them?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes Sam, what did you expect me to do? I'm glad that you are feeling better

**Sam Evans**: Thanks Kurt

* * *

**Finn Hudson**: Congrats Mom and Burt on the wedding! New Directions did great! Welcome **Kurt Hummel** to the Hudson Family! Go FURT!

( **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry**, **Finn Hudson** and 10 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Same goes for you Finn. Welcome to the Hummel Family! :)

**Blaine Potter**: Congrats guys! I'm sorry I couldn't make it Kurt. Can I see pictures?

**Noah Puckerman**: Congrats

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** posted and album: The Hummel-Hudson wedding

(25 people like this)

**Blaine Potter**: You guys looked you had a great time! That was so sweet Finn

**Tina Cheon-Chang**: You guys were so cute during your Furt dance!

**Santana Lopez**: That was pretty sweet

**Brittany Peirce**: Kurt, you were so cute dancing with finn! I love my dolphin!

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too, Britt

**Brittany Peirce**: Yay! my dolphin!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **changed his school to Dalton Academy

(**Blaine Potter**, **Wes Adams**, and 5 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: DISLIKE! Why wasnt i told of this sooner?

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, although we do not get along very well, because of our competitive sides, I must say that I well miss you at McKinley, and that our team will face at great loss without you.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Mercedes Jones**,** Tina Choen-Chang**,** Mike Chang **and 10 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow, thanks Rachel. That may be the nicest thing that you have said to me. Ever.

**Artie Abrams**: Kurt, what will we do without you? We all ready miss you!

**Brittany Peirce**: Dont leave Kurt! I need you as my dolphin! you cant leave us!

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't want to guys, but I have no choice!

**Blaine Potter**: I hate to butt in, but I just want to let you all know that we will take very good care of Kurt at Dalton

(**Wes Adams **and** David McGauchlin **like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: Kurt! we need you! im going to miss you so much! :'( please don't leave! Blaine, you better take care of my boy!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson**, **Brittany Pierce** and 7 others like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: It is ON! You guys better be prepared for sectionals New Directions! The Warblers are going to WIN!

(**Blaine Potter**, **Wes Adams**, **David McGauchlin** and 30 others like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: Boy, we will BEAT YOU! the warbles don't stand a chance! GO NEW DIRECTIONS!

**Blaine Potter**: Mercedes, now that we have Kurt on our side, YOU will lose. We were pretty great before, but kurt and his AMAZING voice make us so much better, and even harder to beat!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Adams**, **Davis McGauchlin**, and 31 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, Mercedes, 'cedes 'cedes 'cedes, you really should NEVER underestimate the enemy! Didn't we learn that last year with *shudder* Vocal Adrenaline? By the way, I miss you all tons! Even you Puck and Santana!  
(**Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, **Jesse St. James** and 13 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: JESSE ST. JAMES GO AWAY YOU CREEPY STALKER! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!  
(12 people like this)

**Jesse St. James**: What will it take for you all to accept my apology?

**Blaine Potter**: Jesse? St. James? That went to Carmel High School and now goes to Northern Central College? That was the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline?

(**Jesse St. James** likes this)

**Jesse St. James**: Oh why yes Blaine, it is I, the person that you listed above. I'm impressed you remembered my college.

(**Blaine Potter** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, why do you know what college New Directions ex-(but still not fully ex) nemesis goes to? Hmm? Why Blaine?

**Blaine Potter**: What are you talking about Kurt? ex-nemesis? Jesse is a great guy that should never be ANYONES ex-nemesis?

(**Jesse St. James** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE! You still haven't answered my question, and for that I will not answer yours!

**Jesse St. James**: BLAINE! DO NOT TELL HIM!

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt, I told you spending time with Blaine was a bad idea! Even though you are my worthy competition now, I still agree, because Jesse is a huge jerk, and you deserve to know how your boyfriend knows him.

**Jesse St. James**: I resent that Rachel, the jerk part. Kurt, Blaine, boyfriend? *raises eyebrows* Why didn't you tell me? :(

**Kurt Hummel**: Why in the world would I tell you I have a boyfriend? I CAN'T STAND YOU! And besides, Blaine IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Blaine Potter**: Yeah! We are not dating! *blushes*

(**Wes Adams**, **David McGauchlin**, **Mercedes Jones** and 1 other likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, is there something that you would like to tell me?

(**Wes Adams**, **David McGauchlin**, **Mercedes Jones** and 1 other likes this)

**Blaine Potter**: Not over facebook, as we learned the hard way Kurt, NEVER, EVER, put your social life on facebook, while when you want things to be private.

(**Kurt Hummel **and 30 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Meet me in my dorm after classes so we can talk, NO! WES AND DAVID YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME! JARED I AM KICKING YOU OUT OF OUR ROOM TEMPORARILY! And Wes, David, since it seems that Blaine doesn't want to answer me, how does he know Jesse?

**Jared Redskin**: Okay with me Kurt, but I need to come back in sometime, so please dont let your "talk" take to long.

**Jesse St. James**: See, i'm not the only one that thinks your dating! And DO NOT TELL HIM! I WILL GO TO DALTON AND HURT YOU!

**Wes Adams**: You know Jesse, you've never been one to follow through on your threats. Kurt, we ALL know Jesse because before he went to Carmel High and sang for Vocal Adrenaline, he went to Dalton and sang for The Warblers.

**David McGauchlin**: and Kurt, before you go, "oh, thats not so bad" let it be known that there is more, but we should let Blaine tell you, in person. You can add that to your "talk" later. "Hey Blaine, do you LIKE me?" "Yeah Kurt, i love you." "Yay! I love you too!" "Will you go out with me?" "Sure! By the way, what else is there to know about jesse going to Dalton?" "Oh, just that _ _ _ _" "Oh, lets make out!" "sure!"

(**Wes Adams **likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: Im confused. I thought that blaine WASNT dating kurt.

**Wes Adams**: Oh, Finn, finn, finn, finn. They're not dating. But, what else is new? You confused? such a shock! and i've only hung with you once!

**Finn Hudson**: But you just said they are!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Potter** are in a relationship

(**Jesse St. James**,** Mercedes Jones**,** Wes Adams**,** Quinn Fabray**,** David McGauchlin **and 113 others like this)

**Jesse St. James**: I KNEW IT! . . . congrats

**Kurt Hummel**: GO AWAY ST. JAMES! YOU ARE STILL NOT WANTED HERE!

**Blaine Potter**: Come on babe, he's not as bad as you think

**David McGauchlin**: ABOUT TIME! you've only been fawning over each other for FOREVER!

(**Blaine Potter**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Adams** and 10 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: Wait, are you going out? I'm still confused

(**Noah Puckerman**,** Sam Evans**, and 304 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes Finn, we are dating. And Blaine, sweetie, tell me whats going on with you and Jesse!

**Blaine Potter**: Fine, but come over.

**Mercedes Jones**: YAY! YAY!

**Burt Hummel-Hudson**: Blaine, take care of him

**Finn Hudson**: Yeah, you hurt him and I hurt you

**Kurt Hummel**: Guys, please relax. FINN HUDSON! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU TEACH MY DAD HOW TO USE FACEBOOK?

**Finn Hudson**: He asked

**Kurt Hummel**: For that I shall teach your mom.

(**Burt Hummel-Hudson **and **Carole Hummel-Hudson** like this)

**Finn Hudson**: NOOOOOO!

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any good ideas for the story, let me know and i'll see to trying to put them in! **

**Reviews make me smile! :) (even the ones that go "nice story. update")**


	2. Narnia

**A/N: YAY! This chapter is longer! I was actually overwhelmed by the amount of feedback that I got from this story. My email was SWAMPED! Thanks everyone that favorited/alerted me and the story, and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read over the reviews, and I saw that you wanted to know about Jesse/Blaine, so this chapter discovers Blaine's past relationships, and I also tried to keep everyone in the story, and not just the main people. Thank you ALL! :)**

**Chapter 2: Narnia**

**

* * *

Kurt Hummel**: Congrats **New Directions **in TYING in first place with us, **The Dalton Academy Warblers**! It was a job well done.

(**Artie Abrams**, **Blaine Potter**, **Sam Evans** and 30 others like this)

**Blaine Potter**: YEAH WARBLERS! WE ROCK!

**Rachel Berry**: I must admit, The Warblers were in fact better than I thought they would be, and I'm happy that Kurt gets to go to Regionals also, but New Directions was obviously better, and should have WON.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce** and 10 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you Rachel, we are pretty great, and, even without me ( :P ), you guys did pretty good.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** and 9 others like this)

* * *

**Blaine Potter**: had a, uh . . . awkward, encounter today.

**Wes Adams**: Dude! That was so funny to watch! Especially after we saw his girlfriend! LOL! :D

(**David McGauchlin** likes this)

**David McGauchlin**: IT WAS! :D And when you told him about Kurt, did you see the look on his face!

**(Wes Adams**likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Tell who what about me? *suspicious face*

**Blaine Potter: **Nothing babe. Ignore them, because when have they ever said anything important?

**Kurt Hummel**: I see your point. :)

**Wes Adams**: THAT IS HURTFUL!

(**David McGauchlin **likes this)

**Blaine Potter**: Wes, David, it was meant to be hurtful, because you guys were REALLY starting to piss me off.

**David McGauchlin**: Wait, what did you mean by "STARTING" to piss you off?

**Wes Adams**: NOOOOOO! Our life mission is a FAIL! :'(

**Kurt Hummel**: WOW! You two REALLY need to get a life!

**David McGauchlin**: and YOU 2 really need to get a room!

**Blaine Potter**: We have a room. You know David, the one that you and I share. ;)

**Wes Potter**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sucks for you David!

**David McGauchlin**: WES! Let me into your room! They took over mine!

**Wes Adams**: NO! That's what you get for telling them to get a room! :)

**David McGauchlin**: PLEASE!

**Wes Adams**: FINE! But you know the condition.

**David McGauchlin**: Okay. THANKS MAN!

**Blaine Potter**: ;)

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Is stunned. He was right, of course, but still, he can't believe it.

**Blaine Potter: **Kurt, baby, do you see why we didn't want to tell you?

(**Jesse St. James **likes this)

**Jesse St. James**: BLAINE! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM! NOW HE KNOWS!

**Blaine Potter**: Jesse, I told Kurt because he is my boyfriend now, and he wanted to know. Besides, he has the right to know.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you sweetie for telling me. I was right all along, like always.

**Finn Hudson**: I still don't get whats going on. All i know is that it involves Jesse so it cant be good.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mike Chang**, **Mercedes Jones** and 8 others like this)

**Rachel Berry**: If Kurt has a right to know due to the fact that he is dating Blaine, then Jesse, I think that I have a right to know because we dated.

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel, the reason they weren't telling people is because thy don't want people to know. As soon as you find out, the entire world will know. When you can keep your mouth shut, then maybe people will tell you things.

(**Jesse St. James**, **Noah Puckerman**, and 50 others like this)

**Jesse St. James**: Rachel, seeing as it never came up in our relationship, and it happened long before us, when I went to Dalton, and the fact that you can not keep your mouth shut, you do not have the right to know.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Potter**: Is there anything else you would like to tell me, say something that has to do with you and another member of my Glee Club?

**Blaine Potter**: You see Kurt, with me being as irresistible as I am, I have seen a few members of The Warblers.

**Kurt Hummel**: Haha. You know that's not what I mean. I mean another member of New Directions

**Blaine Potter**: *blushes* Maybe we better have this conversation in person, beautiful.

**Kurt Hummel**: Do not even TRY using your charm on me know. When Kurt Hummel wants to know something, he finds out!

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray**, and 20 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: It was Sam wasn't it?

**Blaine Potter**: Again he says IN PERSON!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Sam Evans**: I told you it never fails. I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!

**Sam Evans**: What are you talking about Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't play stupid Sam, you very well know what I'm talking about!

* * *

**Sam Evans **to **Blaine Potter**: BLAINE! WHY'D YOU TELL HIM!

(**Jesse St. James** like this)

**Blaine Potter**: For the same reason I told him about Jesse. He's my boyfriend and he deserves to know.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Jesse St. James**: Don't worry Sam, I was pissed when he told Kurt too! It isn't just you.

**Kurt Hummel**: You know Sam, you really should tell Quinn.

(**Quinn Fabray **likes this)

**Sam Evans**: No Kurt, I love her and I don't want anything to mess us up.

(**Quinn Fabray **and **Mercedes Jones** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: You know she's an excepting person, you don't have to worry!

**Quinn Fabray**: Tell me what?

**Sam Evans**: Nothing sweetie. *Glares at Kurt*

(**Jesse St. James **likes this)

**Quinn Fabray**: Wait, Sam do you know *sneers name* Jesse?

**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, Sam. Do you? *smirks*

**Blaine Potter**: Let it be known that he actually is smirking

(**Wes Adams **and **David McGauchlin **likes this)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**: Is slightly, but only slightly, shocked

**Sam Evans**: What do you mean by "slightly"?

**Quinn Fabray**: Like Kurt always says, he is NEVER wrong!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you Quinn. I feel like I've said this a million times today, I feel like a broken record. I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! IT NEVER FAILS!

**Finn Hudson**: What never fails?

(**Mercedes Jones**,** Santana Lopez** and 10 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, you should ask Sam.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Jesse St. James**: You're so far in Narnia, that when I saw (Narnia 3) The Dawn Treader, I'm pretty sure that I saw you in the background. So, how do you like playing ( ;) ) with Caspian?

(**Wes Adams**, **David McGauchlin**, and 10 others like this)

**Jesse St. James**: Can it Hummel. And GUYS, REALLY? WHY DID YOU LIKE THAT?

**Sam Evans**: Sorry man, but that was REALLY funny!

**Finn Hudson**: It was, but I still don't really get it. :(

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Burt Hummel, Carole Hummel-Hudson **and 211 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: Thanks guys. Just thanks. :( Really, mom? Burt?

**Kurt Hummel**: Why thank you Sam. *acts all innocent* But Jesse, all I did was ask you a simple question!

**Jesse St. James**: and I answered it. Now, CAN IT!

* * *

**Finn Hudson**: OOOOOOOOH! I get it now! **Sam Evans** was in Narnia, because he didn't tell anyone about what he did at Dalton! I still don't get how **Jesse St. James** is in Narnia!

**Kurt Hummel**: *epic facepalm* REALLY Finn, really?

(**Sam Evans**, **Jesse St. James**, and 300 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce**: Its ok Finn, i dont get it either.

**Santana Lopez**: Seriously Britt?

**

* * *

Kurt Hummel**: Love ya Britt, but *facepalm*

**Jesse St. James**: Two things Hudson. 1. How do you get how 1 person is in Narnia, and not another. The only thing that does, is make you stupid. and 2. Thanks a lot Finn, know everyone knows what Kurt's been saying, and there not as stupid as you. They know what it means to be "in Narnia"

**Kurt Hummel**: I know that Finn may not be the brightest person, but you have NO right to call him stupid. I can, but I'm his step-brother. YOU! can not!

(**Finn Hudson**, **Burt Hummel** and 10 others like this)

**Finn Hudson**: thanks Kurt! :) ... wait, HEY! That wasn't very nice!

**Kurt Hummel**:*facepalm* I still feel like a broken record.

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, Brittany, DO NOT ask what a record is!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Feels like he knows to many people trapped in Narnia.

(**Blaine Potter**, **Wes Adams**, and **David McGauchlin **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: You know boys, I've had my suspicions about you two.

**Blaine Potter**: Kurt's not the only one. At LEAST half of Dalton does too.

**David McGauchlin**: HEY! *outraged yell*

(**Wes Adams **likes this)

**Jesse St. James**: He's right you know, people call you Wevid. Most think it's just a bromance, but others are more suspicious.

**Kurt Hummel**: Brave move commenting St. James. I hope you know that this status was partially pointed at you.

* * *

**Blaine Potter**: I have mastered the use of the potty!

(**Wes Adams **and **David McGauchlin **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Obviously I get that its AVPS, but still . . .

**Wes Adams**: Don't worry Kurt, your little boy-toy isn't THAT stupid. He was hacked.

**Kurt Hummel**: That explains a lot actually.

**Blaine Potter**: Kurt, what does that mean? And Wes, I take offense to that!

**Kurt Hummel**: It means that the conversation that I had with "you" shortly before that status was just Wes and David, and now I can stop worrying about your sanity. :)

(**Blaine Potter** likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Sam Evans**: Isn't it great being out of Narnia?

**Sam Evans**: Yeah Kurt. It didn't really make things weird with Quinn. You were right and I should have listened to you all along.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sorry Sam, but Facebook just lied to you. I don't "like" that comment, I LOVE that comment. FINALLY SOMEONE IS LEARNING! I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! :D

**

* * *

Kurt Hummel**: Loves **Sam Evans**! :D

(**Sam Evans** likes this)

**Blaine Potter**: I'm not sure how I feel about this.

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm with you Blaine. Now that Sam is out, there could be an obvious non-platonic meaning. Care to share the actual meaning guys?

**Kurt Hummel**: Babe, Quinn, relax. My newfound love for Sam, (your ex, Blaine, your current boyfriend, Quinn) is nothing to worry about. (or so you think! :D)

(**Sam Evans **likes this)

* * *

**Sam Evans **is single

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **is single

**Mercedes Jones**: Quinn, do I need to hurt Sam?

* * *

**Blaine Potter **is single

**Wes Adams**: What is going on with you and Kurt dude?

**David McGauchlin**: It's confusing us!

**Blaine Potter**: I'm afraid there isn't much that doesn't confuse you.

(**Finn Hudson **likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: Why am I the only one to "like" their stupidity, when mine gets over 200 likes? Its very hurtful!

(200 people like this)

**Finn Hudson**: That's mean guys. Really mean. :(

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is single

**Mercedes Jones**: Do you want me to hurt Blaine?

(**Burt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson**, **Brittany Pierce** and 10 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: No, it's okay 'cedes. I was the one who broke it off.

**Santana Lopez**: Why would ANYONE break up with someone as hot as Blaine? Did he hurt you Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: No he didn't Santana. There is someone else.

**Brittany Pierce**: Who Kurtie, who?

(**Burt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson** and 30 others like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Sam Evans **are married

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Sam Evans** like this)

**Blaine Potter**: NOT cool! Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray**: Sure Blaine!

**Mercedes Jones**: WHAT?

(**Wes Adams **and 68 others like this)

* * *

**Blaine Potter** and **Quinn Fabray **are married

**Kurt Hummel**: Well Blaine, at least I didn't have to change my sexuality!

**Blaine Potter**: Maybe so Kurt, but I bet Quinn makes a better spouse than Sam does!

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)

**Sam Evans**: I doubt that! And, Kurt makes an excellent husband! At least I've seen met him more that twice, and without a group there!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Will Schuester**: I'm very confused. Yesterday Sam and Quinn were all over each other, and today I hear that Quinn's married to Kurt's (ex) boyfriend, and Sam is married to Kurt? WHAT?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Artie Abrams, Mike Chang **and 7 others)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: It's ok Mr. Shue. We're all confused too!

**Will Schuester**: That does help some Tina. Thanks. Sam, Quinn, what is going on?

**Quinn Fabray**: Well, I have realized that my true love does not lie with Sam. It lies with Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: At this point, no matter who you matter, you're getting someone hot! Lucky!

**Sam Evans**: And I, Mr. Shue, have found that my love is with Kurt.

**Will Schuester**: Okay guys. *confused expression*

* * *

**A/N: Please keep up with the awesome amount of feedback! I want to know what you want to read! Also, due to the lack of AVPM & AVPS references, IO plan on having one of the next chapters dedicated to them! Also, if you have read the Harry Potters, go on youtube RIGHT NOW! and WATCH A VERY POTTER MUSICAL! It is a bit long (i'm pretty sure it takes over 2 hours to watch) but it is worth it! DO NOT STOP WATCHING IF YOU START! Also, watch A Very Potter Sequel also!**


	3. Mellencamp and Snowdays

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is not the AVPM chapter, but that is the next chapter. I'm already working on it, so it should be up soon. This chapter is spent remembering Butch!Kurt/Mellencamp Kurt. Oh, the good times in that episode. And, sorry about the delay in uploading, but its been a longer delay for my cross-over, which you should read if you've read Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson.**

**So, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I've already got a good chunk of the next chapter done so it will be up soon, or at least soon_er_ than this one!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have gotten together in 'Never Been Kissed', but they didn't, and, unfortunately, still haven't, so, I do NOT own Glee.**

**Now, on with the story**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel**: Merry Christmas! I'm spending my day with my wonderful family, then with my also wonderful, beautiful boyfriend, **Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**! . . . Jeez Blaine! That's a mouthful! But that doesn't make it any less true! :)

(**Burt Hummel**, **Carole Hummel-Hudson** and 20 others like this)

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Merry Christmas beautiful!

**Will Schuester**: Yay! The Kurt/Sam, Quinn/Blaine confusion is over!

**Sam Evans**: Yeah, Mr. Schue, me and Quinn are happy as ever. :)

**Mercedes Jones**: Merry Christmas Kurt!

* * *

**Santana Lopez** I have the best Christmas present for my secret santa. HE will love it at the expense of another.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm glad we decided to have this party. Wait, Santana, who's your secret santa? This can't be good.

**Santana Lopez**: Why would I tell you? That would ruin all the fun.

**Mercedes Jones**: Your present is GREAT! Love the idea, he will LOVE it!

**Kurt Hummel**: WHO IS YOUR SECRET SANTA?

**Santana Lopez**: You know Mercedes, thinking about the present makes me remember why I didn't like you. Glad we're over that.

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Loves his Secret Santa gift! Thank you **Santana Lopez**! :D

**Kurt Hummel**: This is scaring me. Blaine, tell me what she gave you.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Okay Kurt, but let me just say, you wont like it.

**Kurt Hummel**: So I was right when I that it couldn't be good. I mean, when aren't I right?

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Yup, you were right. It's not good. It's GREAT!

**Santana Lopez**: *Evil laugh*

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**: Coach misses you in the Cherrios. And you know that means something for her to admit to missing someone.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Kurt, what are Cherrios? BESIDES the breakfast cereal?

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine-they are the cheer squad at McKinley. Santana- *Death glare* Why Santana, why? I put that behind me when transferring to Dalton, and I've been working very hard to forget that *shudder* uniform. At least my current uniform has some class.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Kurt, you were a CHEERLEADER? :D Why didn't you tell me?

**Sue Sylvester**: Porcelain, just know that if you come back, you are welcome back on the Cheerios, because we can always use your voice to wow the judges. And who are you, Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel**: Coach, thank you so much, but I do not plan on coming back to McKinley. Blaine is my boyfriend.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Uh huh. :)

**Sue Sylvester**: Take care of Porcelain, don't hurt him, he's been hurt enough already.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: I wouldn't think of it. Porcelain Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: It was better than Ladyface.

**

* * *

Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter **uploaded an album: **My Secret Santa Present**

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana, I will hurt you

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: But Kurt, I love it! Why would you want to ruin my fun?

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt, which picture are you referring to? Butch!Kurt, Cherrio Kurt, or Bad Romance Kurt? Personally, I know I loved Butch!Kurt.

**Brittany Pierce**: I did to! We had so much fun Kurtie! I'm so happy you wanted to tap this, and you weren't capital G gay for me!

**Kurt Hummel**: ALL OF THEM! *kills Santana* Love ya boo, nut this is who I am.

**Santana Lopez**: *can't be killed* Kurt, by the way, thanks for the gift. Loved it!

**Kurt Hummel**: *sends Santana death glares*

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- HAHA KURT! THOES PICTURES MADE ME ROFL SO HARD, looking back at them!

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez** and 50 others like this)

* * *

**Santana Lopez **to **Noah Puckerman**: thanks for the present. We on for later?

**Noah Puckerman**: Why wouldn't we be?

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**: **Kurt Hummel**, remember when you were Mellencamp Kurt, and we all took pictures, and you wore flannels?

**(Brittany Pierce**and 30 others like this)

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Can I see those pictures? Oh wait, I can look at them whenever I want, I HAVE COPIES! :D

**Kurt Hummel**: *sneering* How can I forget Puckerman? *shoots death glares at Blaine, Santana, and everyone who "liked" the status except for Britt*

**Brittany Pierce**: I had so much fun Kurtie, want to do it again?

**Kurt Hummel**: I think Blaine would be jealous, you know, with me making out with a girl and all.

**Wes Adams**: WAIT! KURT HUMMEL did MELLENCAMP? Where was I for this?

**Mercedes Jones**: It was AWFUL, having him like that, but the pictures are hilarious. Look at Blaine's secret santa album.

**Quinn Fabray**: You were at Dalton. This happened about 1 month before Regionals last year. It was a bad time for ND

**David McGauchlin**: Wes, where have we BEEN? They've bee talking about butch!kurt for over a week, and we don't find out until know? THOSE PICS ARE HILARIOUS!

**

* * *

Burt Hummel** to **Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: If anything serious happens with you and my son, use protection.

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Yes, sir, but I don't plan on having to do that. I love Kurt, and don't want to do anything too soon.

(**Burt Hummel**,** Finn Hudson** and 10 others like this)

**Brittany Pierce**: Does he mean like a burglar alarm?

**Kurt Hummel**: *facepalm* Yes, Britt, a burglar alarm.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**: is being forced to think back to when his mohawk was shaved. Besides dating **Mercedes Jones**, those were horrible times for me. But, of course, we all know what wonderful times it was for **Kurt Hummel**! LOL

(**Mercedes Jones**_**, **_**Tina Cohen-Chang**50 others like this)

**Rachel Berry**: I agree Puck. Bad times. That was when I had tonsillitis! It was terrible!

**Kurt Hummel**: I do NOT appreciate the shout-out Puckerman! It is NOT appreciated!

**Matt Rutherford**: Come on Kurt, even I know how GREAT that kurt was! You went from Cherrio's Kurt to Mellencamp Kurt in a matter of hours! And then we see you holding hands with Brittany in the hallway! That was a great week!

**Mike Chang**: MATT! Where have you been?

(**Mercedes Jones** and 15 others like this)

**Matt Rutherford**: Uh, busy with school, and getting used to life in my new town? Missed you guys too!

**Mercedes Jones**: We've all missed you too. Mike is the only quite one now, I think he gets lonely in it. And Puck, that was fun, until you started throwing kids in the dumpster again.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce**: I love the snow! It lets me have off from school!

(**Santana Lopez**, **Artie Abrams **and 59 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Who doesn't love the snow?

**Brittany Pierce**: Kurtie, my favorite dolphin, will you come visit us? I miss you, and we could play in the snow! Its a good thing that Christmas passed, because the roads to the North Pole are already trecheraous this time if year!

(**Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson** and 12 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: ? I would Britt, but I can't leave Dalton because of all the snow. :(

**Artie Abrams**: I'll PM you Kurt.

**David McGauchlin**: Yeah Kurtie, her favorite Dolphin! Go visit her, and GET OUT OF BLAINE'S ROOM! I'm tired of Wes being in here! And I'm pretty sure that Ian is pissed at me letting him stay here for this long.

(**Ian Frank**, **Mercedes Jones** and 13 others like this)

**Wes Adams**: Dude! Hurtful!

**Ian Frank**: Dude, GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!

**Wes Adams**: I would, if KURT WOULD LEAVE!

**Burt Hummel**: KURT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR BOYFRIENDS ROOM, THAT HIS ROOMMATE HAD TO LEAVE?

(**Carole Hummel-Hudson **and **Finn Hudson** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: CAROLE! FINN! NOT COOL LIKING THAT! Dad, Wes just overreacts, a lot. . . .

**Carole Hummel-Hudson**: Your father is right Kurt. If you spend that much time in his room to make Wes leave, and David grow tired of him, then that means your spending to much time in his room.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Wes Adams**: Wes, if you are annoying David THAT MUCH, then I'm sure Jared wont mind you crashing in my room.

**Jared Redskin**: DISLIKE!

**Wes Adams**: HURTFUL!

**David McGauchlin**: Wes, you are officially kicked out of my room.

(**Ian Frank **and 5 others likes this)

**Ian Frank**: Facebook can not capture how thankful I am right now David!

**David McGauchlin**: HAHAHAH WES! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO GO! Lets all point and laugh at Wes!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Potter **and 209 others like this)

**Wes Adams**: NOT COOL! Fine, Kurt you are kicked out of my room!

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: No hes not!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Be happy **Wes Adams**! I am no longer in your room, which you would have to be stupid not to know, considering the fact that I am having a snowball fight with you, **Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**(a.k.a. the BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!), **David McGauchlin**, and a bunch of other Warblers!

(**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter **likes this)

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Aw Kurt, you flatter me. :) Now, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

* * *

**Wes Adams**: is scared of **Kurt Hummel**. Correction, is TERRIFIED of him!

**Kurt Hummel**: And you should be!

**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter**: Oh, Kurt. How I love you! :D

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Love you too, Blaine! :)

(**Blaine supermegafoxyawesomehot Potter** likes this)

**Wes Adams**: NO! YOU WILL NOT BE ALL LOVEY-DOVEY ON MY STATUS! I will NOT allow it!

* * *

**A/N: I know the last part, about the snow day, was random, but I just had one, so I wanted Kurt and Blaine to have one also. Plus, the chapter was too short, so I needed something else to add.**


End file.
